Storybrooke Vs The Righteous Flock The Rematch
by polybi
Summary: I know, bad title. Read the original on FF. In the sequel, Storybrook has been happy, in large part because of newcomer Polly Nix. A year after the original story all is well, but outside forced threaten Polly's happiness as well as those of Storybrooke. The story is better than the summary. SQ, Snowing, a lot of other mixes, including WickedOC (Yep she's in this too!)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable OUAT characters are property of Kitsis/Horowitz, ABC Studios, and Walt Disney Company. The characters Polly and Tex Nix, Holly Morris, Bailey, and other original characters are mine._

_A/N: This is a story in MY Storybrooke OUAT Alternative Universe. As you will see, there will be people in this story who will died on your TV, that didn't die here. This story is not about death...it is about hope._

_It is also about faith. This is just a warning for folks who may have a problem with it. I'm not prosthelytizing, My OC Polly came from a atmosphere where faith was negative, After spending time in Storybrooke, Polly finds the positives of faith._

_The Wicked Witch is in this one. Not so wicked. And its not my idea either. Ginny says that it seems that WW is really likeable...which make her the perfect villain. In this one, she is reformed and in subsequent chapters, we'll show how._

_To understand a bit of this, search the original __**Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock**_ _on FF._

_One final thing. I hope you enjoy this story. I really want actual comments and constructive critiques this. Also if you have any ideas, send me a private message._

_Here we go..._

**Prologue**

The leather-clad bearded man stood at the deck of his ship, the H. M. S. Jolly Roger. He was sipping a hot cup of coffee...black, as always...and watching a blazing sunrise that was starting to face him. In all his years of sailing, there was nothing more awe-inspiring than a sunrise, at sea or in port. The man had faced death so many times that he made a promise that, if possible, Killian Jones would never miss a sunrise. As he watched over the deck of his ship, he could not imagine that life for the man known as Captain Hook could be any better.

But he was reminded, first by long arms covered in lace, then an auburn-haired woman, older than he, more beautiful (in his opinion) than any sunrise he had ever seen, then thin, red lips finding his, lips melting into a passionate morning kiss.

"I looked around my quarters and I noticed you weren't there, Captain Jones. I figured you were sunrise surfing or something like that...so I decided to come up." The woman pulled the pirate closer to her. "Now tell me, Captain...what's more beautiful, that sunrise out there...or me?" The pirate pulled the woman closer and gave her a kiss that one could only say was magnificent for morning or any other time. After about a minute the pirate stared into the eyes of the woman. "I'll just only state this, Madamoiselle Cora Mills, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever held in my arms..."

"But what about my fiance-in-law?"

"Yesssss...Miss Emma Swan. You do know that was a one-time performance...couldn't walk straight for a week, you know...

"Ah, yes, the New York City adventure..." Cora was all-haughty (for fun of course)... "I think that you had qualified for the Vienna Boys Choir that week..."

"Continue talking like this, my darling And you may not get any tonight."

"So, my captain, you would deny yourself..." at which point Cora Mills reached for the left wrist of Killian Jones and placed his good left hand on her right rather large and very-firm-for-her-age breast "...this?"

Hook squeeze that melon almost on instinct, then smiled wickedly at its owner. "you're a hard woman, Miss Mills... "

To which Cora responded, "...and, Captain, you seem even..._harder..."_

That, of course, led the horny pirate to grab the horny ex-queen closer to him. A vigorous game of tonsil hockey commenced in front of God and everybody...that would include the rather skinny, bespectacled brunette observing just off the stairway to the ship."

"HEY YOU HORNDOGS! PERMISSION TO COME ABOARD..."

The pixie-haired girl interrupted the morning merriment, but for her, the pair would gladly stop activity. Captain Jones was full-throated in his response: "PERMISSION GRANTED ANYTIME, MISS NIX!"

Polly Ann Nix pretty much flew up that gangplank, into the waiting arms of Cora, whose hug was as tight as a vice. Polly returned that hug, a miracle itself considering Cora Mills' previous views about love being a weakness. The tightness of the hug seemed contradict that earlier view. So did Cora's very long kiss on Polly's forehead.

Then it was Hook's turn. Both the captain and the young lady exchanged a very tight hug and a very chaste kiss on the lips of Polly by Hook. That was followed by a group hug by all three.

Polly still was amazed by the outpouring of love towards her. After all, she and her father, the infamous Rev. Tex Nix, were tricked into the town of Storybrooke by Mayor Regina Mills, her wife Sheriff Emma Swan, and pretty much all of the town to play a massive prank of their "Righteous Flock," who protested without mercy anyone who would dare decide that they could love someone of their own gender..among others. The gag worked. But something happened. Polly got close to a local woman named Ruby Lucas. When Polly confessed, her father disowned her. And she fell in a deep lake, the father refused to save her. Thankfully Ruby was also a wolf who used that power to retrieve a drowning Polly.

From that point on, there was a change in Polly. She still has her faith in God, but the people of Storybrooke showed her that things were not as her father told her. There were at least one lesbian relationship she knew of: there was Cora's daughter, the Mayor Regina who was married and deliriously happy with her wife, the Sheriff Emma. There were various hook-ups, relationships and twists. And it seems that everyone accepted everyone else.

Then there was Polly herself. She came in as anti-gay as you can get. There was even and off-again/on-again with Ruby, with whom she is still close. But then came Z, or her real name Zelena. She was witch who alternately ingratiated herself with the people of Storybrooke but wanted revenge on Regina. Maybe because she had green skin. But Polly prevented Regina and Z from killing each other. And because of that, Polly and Z got close. Real close, As in The Question could get popped anytime close.

Yes, for some reason, Storybrooke, Maine became a much happier place since Polly arrived. and part of if were the duo she was engaged in a group hug with. After the embrace was released, Cora spoke...

"So, dear, what brings you up to the ship at this un-_gawd_-ly hour of the morning?"

"It's just 7 in the morning Cora, not so ungodly. Besides, you to look like you were about to be makin' bacon before I showed up," replied Polly.

"That's silly Miss Nix," was Hook's response..."besides we have plenty of bacon in the galley, I can even make you some!" Hook was sincere about the offer, but Polly had to roll her eyes because both Hook and Cora were still pretty much strangers to this strange world.

So with hands on hips, Polly went to the actual reason for boarding.

With all the haughtiness she can muster, the thin girl in the gingham dress stated it clearly: "I would have you to know, Captain, I hereby should be addressed by my _proper _name...the _Reverend_ Polly Nix, if you please!"

There was never a trio of bigger smiles than that the ones connected to the two people on board the JR.

"You got it? When, dear, when?" Cora was never this excited for anyone other than her daughter. Polly was,in a sense, was Cora's second chance to be a good mom, and led to not only a better relationship with Regina, but a chance to start over with the rest of Storybrooke .

An equally excited Polly responded: "Actually last night. Blue told me that she went through all my training and told me I had passed with flying colors!"

"We're so happy for ya, mate. How 'bout a celebratory breakfast at Granny's?" That was Hook's suggestion, however it seems someone already beat him to it: the reason for Polly showing up was that Blue had already that breakfast, and _Rev. _Polly was there to invite Cora and Hook...as a voice booming from the pier...

"POLLLLL-LEEEEEE! DID YA TELL "EM, YET?"

"GREENIE" (the pet name Polly had for the now-occasionally wicked witch) "I just invited them, can I at least get a yes or no?"

Zelena said nothing, She just levitated up to the deck, then kissed her girlfriend.

"Polly...everyone's waiting at Granny's..." The green-skinned witch had an accent, British in this world. that could melt your heart...and as it has been proven in the last few months with Polly, other organs. Polly replied by telling Zelena that Hook and Cora had already been invited. The Captain and the ex-Queen of Hearts nodded. Zelena told the trio that she had to get back and for the three to hurry over. Then Zelena kissed Polly again, hugged the other two, then disappeared in a huge plume of emerald smoke.

Cora could not help but beam with pride: "That's my girl!"

A mesmerized Polly Nix saw the green smoke disappear and observed, "I wish _I _can do that..." Hook looked at Cora with mischievous eyes, then Hook took Cora's right hand while the older woman took Polly's form with her arm and yelled "Wish granted!" Polly's eyes grew wide as red smoked engulfed the three, causing Polly to scream "_HO-LEEEEEEEEE..."_

However Polly was going to finish the sentence, it was silenced by the dissipating crimson smoke...

**Waterfront Inn, Boothbay Harbor, ME**

The man was in his 60's. Well built, white hair, a bit of balding in the back, a striip of beard that came down verticly from his lower lip. He dressed simply, Plain white shirt, black pants, an overcoat for the chill. His only jewelry,a silver chain with a cross at the junction, and a Rolex that also had a cross placed on its face.

The cell phone he carried had rung, and he answered it. "Nix." The man had no time for formalities.

A brusque "Hello." Then he simply listened. LIstened for five minutes. His frown transformed into a grin,.The man's only words: "3pm tomorrow. I'll be there." The conversation ends.

The man puts the phone in his pocket. He looks out in the harbor. He seems more at ease.

The man is Rev. Tex Nix. He lost his only daughter to the people of Storybrooke, though if you asked, he'd tell you they were the Satanic degenerates of Storybrooke.

He has set in motion the process to return his wayward daughter to him And force her, if required, to see The Light. In any way necessary...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to take away everything you hold dear." said Zelena West.

"I am your sister...I am the woman who who hates you...and I will destroy you..." The words were those of a hateful being. A hateful witch to be exact. But the emotions of the statuesque redhead standing before a microphone talking to a crowded assembly at Granny's Inn were of great contrast to those words. With great emotion, Zelena continued as she explained... "I meant those words then. I wanted to to destroy everything in this town. Everyone... "But more than anything, I wanted to destroy you, my sister. "But someone stopped me. I have done unforgivable things. So have you, Regina. But one person showed me that some that even I was forgivable. That I was deserving of..." Zelena began to seriously choke up, considering everything she had done in the past year...the truly wicked things that she had done...but even with that, this small town, for whatever reason, forgave her. She still didn't think she was deserving of love. But here are 400 people smiling at her, rooting for her. It was not possible...but there it was.

Zelena took a deep breath and continued... "..that I was truly deserving of love. And to be loved. But one person convinced me. That Someone truly believed in me. That many people did. Like my sister, even at the moment that I was going to end her. My sister believed in me. But one person stopped me. She believed in me too. And she believed in me so much that I returned the favor and believed in her. And today, we are here to congratulate that person. My Polly..."

The small-framed woman she referenced to, wearing rounded glasses, a short-cropped brunette hair style, and a face awash in tears, smiled at the former WIcked WItch. It was at this time Zelena ran off the stage and embraced the smaller woman, who return that embrace and kissed the redhead's lips passionately. The young, awkward woman, who initially was the target of a well-deserved prank by the citizens of Storybrooke, was now one of their own, one most beloved. And all Polly Nix had to do was to accept the forgiveness of a hatred that she may not really have had, but was fostered by her blustery fire-and-brimstone preacher father. The irony that the person that seemed to be her soulmate was known in other climes as the Wicked Witch, and that one of her soon-to-be in-laws was known as the Evil Queen was not lost on anyone.

And as the assembled multitude celebrated Polly's ascension to being the head minister of the town's Chapel. The aforementioned former Evil Queen was the first to hug her sister after her public words, then hugging the new pastor. All three understand how it feels to be hated by almost everyone that you and countered. Polly's last few years as part of her father's caravan of hate, carrying signs that strongly suggested that the Lord hated..well, one can fill in the blanks with who they hated: gays, lesbians, bisexuals, transgenders...expanded to liberals, conservatives, soldiers, performers...finally simply to anyone who didn't share their narrow view of the world...that would be anyone other than them.

What a contrast to live in a town where people actually love and forgive each other...and allow you to forgive yourself. Polly observed once that she knew all the stories of all the people of Storybrooke...and she believed that God could still forgive them all, and that maybe the people of the town could forgive each other and themselves, as they forgave her and vice versa. And as, one by one, the people of Storybrooke gave their praise to Polly, one by one, from Snow White ("We are so glad to have you as part of our family, Polly") to Ruby (You'll always be in my heart...and always your friend.."), not to mention about 400 other people who came to celebrate.

And then, the Mayor took to the microphone. The joy that was evident in Regina's face and body language was evident. What started as a practical joke a year ago had turned into this. And it was not just turning a bigot's daughter into an sweeter, more loving person. It's the town. The town she created and her sister recreated, for whatever reason. But now both Regina and Zelena realise...as their lives, and the loves of many others, especially Polly...that Storybrooke is all about forgiveness and renewal.

And with that, Regina Mills raised a large glass of orange juice...breakfast, you know...and toasted Polly. "Miss Nix, you showed us that change was possible. Not just with what has happened with yourself, but with all of us. With your help, I now have a mother (she looked at Cora), a sister (she looked at Zelena), a wife (she looked at Emma, tears streaming), and a family (she looked first at her son Henry, then to David, Snow, and their daughter Dorothy)...a BIG family, because you are all my family. To Polly!" Everyone in the diner raised their glass. Polly raised back with a toast of her own: "I give thanks to MY Savior, who gave me you all...and a second chance."

Polly then took a drink of her OJ, to the cheers of the crowd. Then Ruby and Ariel, with the help of Blue, Archie, Nova, Tink and others distributed huge plates of pancakes, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and Granny's homemade biscuits to everyone in the diner.

And at the center of it all, the most unlikely pair, if you knew their histories. Polly and "Greenie" we're sitting next to each other, holding each others hands. Neither thought they would deserve love because of what they did in their lives. But as the couple that occupied the seats across from them could tell them, the past is past.

"Earth to Polly...Earth to Polly." Emma's words and hand wave got the attention of the other two. "I tell you, you two guys remind me of a couple of folks I know..."

"Your parents?," responded Polly.

"Please, dear," said Regina, "I've given up trying to develop a case of diabetes for lent."

It was incredibly effective when Zelena rolled her eyes in green-skin mode. She had become much more naturally jovial than in the days when she and her sister were literally at death-blows with each other.

"I will say dear, you are right about one thing...," said Regina to her sister.

"...and that is...?"

"Wicked always wins, dear."

And then, Regina Mills gave Zelena and Polly one of her patented winks. Everyone was smiling.

And Polly and Zelena looked at each other with love in their eyes and reflected how much had changed.

* * *

**A hotel just outside of Portland, ME, later that day. Room 200 to be exact.**

The two older men sat at the table provided by the hotel. The heater was a bit noisy, but it kept the room warm. The TV was off...there was nothing the men wanted to see.

Both were dressed casually...button shirts, one wore a pair of jeans, the other dress slacks. The former wore cowboy boots, the other, every expensive men's shoes. The former was Tex Nix, homophobe of great national infame. he listened closely to his guest, a stocky man with a round face ho had his grey hair cut very close. The other man spoke of getting Tex's daughter back from the people who "brainwashed" in the town the seem to disappear from strangers. The other man said he had a key. That he sympathized with Tex about his daughter and gays and lesbians. He mentioned that two lesbians helped to ruin his life.

He also told Tex that he, too, knew the pain of losing a child and having that child replaced by someone much different. The plan was simple: help remove his daughter into the loving arms of Tex's congregation so that they could start the process of reprogramming her, and help with doing the same to someone else in that wretched pit of witchcraft.

Tex did not say a word. He just smiled and sealed the deal with a handshake. The guest got up. He told Tex that the plans were already in motion and that his daughter would be reunited with him within 48 hours, maybe less. He also told Tex if he had any questions to call the number on the card he gave the preacher.

It was a simple white card. A phone number and name. Albert George Spencer. TBC

* * *

_A/N: The Wicked Witch is good here, though like her sister, she can go back to her old ways with a reason. This will not follow the show, and hopefully I can show Zelena's road to redemption as we go along. Again, search the original story of FF show this can make sense. _

_I appreciate the follows, **but I definitely appreciate COMMENTS.** I know, as I said, this is not what you are seeing on TV, this is definitely AU. But please comment based on those merits. _

_One of the characters in this story is based on someone who died recently. Its a man who did more to bring people together on the cause of equality and acceptance than any one man who may have ever lived, though it may not have been his intent. You will see many examples of redemption in this story, the real person may be beyond any I can give him now. But you know God... _

_Recognizable characters from Once Upon A Time are property of Kitsis-Horowitz/ABC/Disney. Original characters are mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_To answer a question, the man in question is the recently passed pastor of the Westboro Baptist Church...the guy who protested at so many funerals of gay people and others who did not pass their muster. Search "Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock" on FF for more details._

_Thanks to those who followed and commented. Please feed the flying monkeys with **MORE COMMENTS!**_

_By the way, I know that you have noticed that the WIcked Witch is not so wicked. Maybe it's me, but I kinda like Zelena as she is played by Bex Mader. Remember, Regina was a piece of work too. But then if you notice, Regina had Henry and, to a certain extent on the show, Emma. Zelena has no one. And I feel, at least here, that Zelena's wickedness is fueled in part by loneliness._

_Anyway, pretty proud of this chapter...let me know what you think._

* * *

_**Previously:** Notorious homophobic preacher Tex Nix, and his plain-looking daughter Polly, were lured to Storybrooke along with Nix's followers to get pranked by Mayor Mills and the townsfolk of Storybrooke. The prank went well until Polly fell into a lake. If it were not for Ruby Lucas, town flirt and resident werewolf, Polly would had drowned._

_There was a change in Polly after that: she kept her main faith, but was transformed by the love and caring of the people of Storybrooke. She had acquired a lover, Zelena West, formerly the Wicked Witch of the West, and had been appointed a minister at the Storybrooke Chapel. Polly was happy..._

_Not happy was her father, still hateful as ever, believing that Storybrooke was actually a den of witches and demons (OK, three witches, and Mr. Gold could be a demon on a bad day...). He had contracted with a man who promised that he would deliver Nix's daughter to him. Nix's plan was to undo the "damage" Storybrooke had done to his daughter. The other man had plans of his own. Nix did not ask what that plans were, but the name of the other man would be familiar to most Storybrookians: Albert Spencer._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

The crimson-haired woman was bound to the chair. She had struggled for several forevers to try to break free. Her head was positioned so she could only see forward.

The moments were passing in front of the woman in wretched review: enslaving a lion by attempting to starve him, imprisoning a young girl simply because she wore silver slippers, attacking people with wolves, black bees, and crows, holding the feared dagger of the Dark One over a weakened Rumplestiltskin, poisoning a man, trying to steal the child of his wife...

As one would say, the hits just kept on coming, segueing from one satanic act. The woman could not stand the sight of the scenes, for she knew that she was the cause. Then suddenly, the scenes stopped. And a menacing mass came toward the woman. She recognized the people. Dorothy Gale. The Scarecrow. The Lion and the Tin Man. Rumplestiltskin. her half-sister Regina. The people of Oz and Storybrooke. For the woman this was surely the end. And leading them was the woman who was her lover. That woman held a Bible in her hand. The woman stopped and the mob stopped with her.

The woman in the chair tried to scream her lover's name, but as hard as she could no sound would come out. The thin, black-haired woman said nothing, but just bent down, put down the Bible, and picked up a bucket of liquid, the started the throw the contents directly at the seated woman.

Only then did the woman scream.

* * *

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"**_

Zelena West sat up in the bed and screamed endlessly. Her bed partner, now also awake, tried to calm her, but it was futile. Zelena fought the other woman, thinking the brunette would finish her off. Finally it took a kiss from the younger woman to bring Zelena to her senses.

"Greenie...Greenie...?" Polly Nix was afraid for the woman she loved. She could tell it was another nightmare.

"Polly..." It was a voice almost no louder than a whisper, quivering with massive emotions. Then she embraced Polly Nix as if letting go was death. Polly returned the hug with equal tightness as Zelena cried loudly into the night and into Polly's shoulder.

The sins of the WIcked Witch had come to haunt her again.

* * *

Later in the morning, Zelena was in bed, asleep. She could not dream. The crying exhausted her from doing that.

For the two, cooking was pretty much out as Polly poured her Honey Bunches of Oats with Strawberries. After last night, she wanted to give her special breakfast. Not many knew, but It was Regina who was the culinary expert of the sisters. The only thing that Zelena could stir up required the words "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble" said over it. Polly was not much better. Though she was not one who could burn water, a lifetime on the road with spartan diets and food by Denny's and Stuckey's kept her from achieving Paula Deen status. Thankfully, they were staying at Granny's Inn, home of the best breakfast in the world...at least according to Granny. So with a phone call and a request to put on a every burgeoning tab, Polly ordered Texas Chicken Fried Steak smothered in thicke gravy, 8 sausage links. three scramble eggs, homemade biscuits, and a carafe of freshly squeezed orange juice.

20 minutes later at about 7:45 am, breakfast arrived, hot and steaming. Ruby was charged with the delivery. When Polly opened the door, Ruby noticed that Polly's eyes were as red as her cloak.

"Another nightmare?" Zelena's past had visited her dreams frequently in the months that she and Polly had been together. Of course, that past has affected almost everyone in Storybrooke. Some had forgiven her, others have not. And for some, like Ruby, feelings were still being worked through. The werewolf gave Polly a sad smile, gave her the plate, and silently walked away.

The smell of a hot breakfast had to be one of the most effective alarm clocks ever made. The aroma brought Zelena from her sleep and she was more-or-less awake when Polly, complete with hot plate and beaming smile walked in the bedroom. Zelena responded with a smile of her own, but the redhead's was a sad one, weary.

There was a TV tray that Polly set the plate down, the she laid down next to her love, face still stained with the tears of the early morning.

"Polly?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

"That's a dumb question...I love you because...well...you are you."

"Because I am me..." It wasn't clear whether she was becoming angry at Polly or at herself or at the whole world. "Do you know who I am? Who I was? What I have done? My pretty...as much as I love you, you have no idea..."

"Yes I do!" Polly decided that this was the time to end Zelena's self-torture. "I Know what you have done...everything. Oz. Rumple. Neal. Belle. Snow. Regina and Emma. Sweet Henry Everything And I know I would not have done anything if I didn't see down deep what a caring woman you are..."

"That was an _act_, Polly..."

"It was a good one. And you wouldn't have pulled it off if there wasn't a good person in there. That was the person I cared about. That's the person I love."

Then Polly pulled Zelena closer to her. "Do not judge. Do not condemn. Forgive and you will be forgiven. I hate to quote the Manual, but I do love you. And I always will." The Polly pulled Zelena closer and kissed her, deeply. "I love you Greenie. And I'll never stop." Then the Preacher's Daughter and the Wicked Witch kissed again.

Breakfast _did_ get cold.

* * *

In a town that seemed stuck in the 80s, the black MKZ should have stuck out like a sore thumb. But the car was not for cruising, it was for getaway.

There were four passengers in the machine : in the rear, two plain-looking women of indeterminate middle age. Up front at shotgun was a young man, virile, handsome, a poster boy for performance-enhancing substances. And at the drivers position, a man seemingly in his 60s, close-cut gray hair, very nervous.

"How much longer, Mr. Spencer?" asked one of the crimes in the back

.

The older man seemed quite annoyed, but understood the anxiousness in the question. "Nor long. She'll have to show eventually..." Spencer then pulled out his phone to make a text:

**"REV. YOU SHOULD HAVE HER BACK BY TONIGHT. PATIENCE."**

Patience. Maybe Spencer was talking to himself as well.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The usual disclaimers._

_Just to let you know after the Easter show, I changes things a little. Also, if you are wondering why I'm spending so much time with Zelena, I am trying to explain why she's currently with Polly, and some of the conflicts she is having._

_Kudos, Favoriting, and most important __**COMMENTS**__ are very welcome._

* * *

**Zelena's POV**

She chose me.

I did not deserve it, but she chose me. _Me. _

I was controlled my anger, jealousy, hatred. Hatred for two half-sisters who had what I should have had. And I was going to fix it. I was going to take them all back and force my family to accept me and reject them. I had it all figured out. My arms were raised and in the middle of the town square I was going to do it. Until _she_ showed up.

She was not ugly...plain really. But she ran up to me and told me I didn't have to do this. I told her to shoo. I told her to go away. I told her the story I told everyone, that I was abandoned by family twice. Lied to. Used. But it was all going to change. But she stood there. This pencil of a girl just stood there. She told me that my mother was here. Bullshit...my mother is dead! But the girl kept on say that. That my mother was here and she was ready to accept me for me.

But she kept going. Saying that some God could accept me if I just confess the wrong I did and believe. I knew there were many gods, not just one. But no god, however mighty, could forgive the wicked things I had done.

With trademark sarcasm, I said to her was there anyone else ready to accept me? Laughed at that line. I mean, who would.

Then the girl gave the answer.

Quickly, the girl grabbed the back of my head, drew it closer to hers, and kissed me. On the mouth.

And I could have pushed her away, but I didn't. It was the most incredible feeling I had ever had. i didn't know how long it lasted. But when I pulled away, I felt different. More than I had ever felt before. I have been kissed before...by men and women...and by people admittedly more attractive than this girl. But the kiss was...I can't describe it.

And as she pulled away, the girl looked at me and said simply, "I accept you."

The girl's name was Polly Nix. She told me that when she first looked at me, she was smitten. She said that her faith told her how she was feeling was wrong, but she didn't care.

It was Polly who lead me out of that town square that day. We hid out at her room at Granny's. It has been our home since.

Polly was the one who reunited me with my mother. Everyone thought she was dead, but she faked that death so she would live in peace. When we met, we were silent. Then we argued. Then we yelled. Then we cried and hugged. Maybe it was because Polly was there. Maybe it was because it was because Mother wanted her own redemption. Maybe...oh what the hell...she accepted me.

Slowly some of Storybrooke accepted me. One of the first was Snow, who allowed me to become her midwife and subsequent nanny to little Dorothy. To prove there were no hard feelings, she gave me what she described as a "jersey from the Boston Celtics," whatever they are, but Maleficent's girlfriend Holly seemed to like it for some reason. When I asked Snow why she gave it to me, she referenced that one particular evening when I launched my other dear half-sister Regina through the clock tower. Something about that was "a three-pointer. Plus one."

Regina gave one of her sneers, but it seemed all in fun, since both of my half-sisters, and the significance (David and Emma) accepted me. Dr. Hopper helped me out with my acceptance issues. Others either forgave me or left me alone. The forgiveness for many came because I was with Polly...they loved her and hated me...and they had good reason for both. But I guess if that was the reason people accepted me, then so be it.

And somehow it was not hard to like Polly. She really is very sweet. I know she was in her shell when she got here. But she has loosened up a lot since she got here. A lot if it was to the credit of Ruby. That wolf loves Polly, and there are many times as she sleeps near me that I feel guilty for her being with me instead of Ruby. I heard many tales of the exploits of Red in the Enchanted Realms. There were very few people I did not want to hurt. She was one.

But Polly saved my life. Her acceptance of me saved my life and my heart. I think she would like to save my soul too, but I am not ready for that. She accepts and she doesn't push that. What she does push...well, for a saint she could be very wicked herself. ;-)

Polly Ann Nix has become my life. I never thought that that could happen. But it did.

Which is why I am terrified right now. Terrified that I might lose her.

It started this morning. I had a nightmare. I've been having them nightly . The things I've done and have threatened to do had been catching up with me. The weekly sessions I've had with Dr. Hopper have helped, but not much. Regina and I had reconnected and that helped. So has her girlfriend Emma. I'd like to think that I had something to do with their getting together. They wanted to defeat me so they were practicing magic. Regina told me that Emma had so much potential in her. She brought out her instincts. I even think they could have defeated me if it got to that point. But after Polly stopped me, the three of us drew closer. Emma even thanked me for putting that curse on that sex-crazed pirate's lips...but if truth be known, I didn't do anything.

Anyway Polly calmed me down, and later that morning we showed how much we loved each other...deeply, you might say.

Anyway later that morning Polly told me she had to pickup some things from the store. I wish we had something bigger like a Shaw's or a Hannaford. It was going to take a half hour,. That was at 10:30 this morning.

It's now 3:00 and I haven't seen her since.

I called the market. She never made it.

Called Hopper. Wasn't there.

Called Mom and Killian. Nothing.

I ran through every number in the phone book. Nothing.

It was as if she vanished into thin air.

So when I called the Sheriff's office I was past hysterical. My Polly was missing. And the witch in me was screaming that if I can't get her back soon, she could be lost to me forever.

Emma Swan is the Sheriff. Her father was but when she asked for her old job back he was damned happy to get it back to spend more time with wife and new kid. She came to my room to get information so the office could start looking for Polly. She brought along her two deputies-on-duty. Tink Bell and Ruby Lucas. Emma had forgiven me for what I had done, but she was wary. Tink battled against me during the troubles I caused. She had my respect for the way she fought so fearlessly. It was obvious just by the way she looked and me and her body language that we would not be buddies anytime soon. And Ruby? She was the confusing part of this trio. I knew she still love Polly, as much as I did. And she looked like she wanted to say something...but I didn't know what it was. I was also thinking neither did she.

Emma took down the information dutifully. Polly and I on some nights would watch CoziTV and we'd watch old episodes of _Dragnet_. Emma's by the book questions reminded me of Joe Friday. Tink went out to talk to Granny and anyone else at the inn to see if they may had seen anything.

It was in the middle of Emma's questioning that I really broke down. It wasn't Emma's questions...it was Ruby. Unbeknownst to myself, the werewolf was rummaging through our things. She yelled out "do which of these Polly wore last? I lost it right there. A ball a fire formed in my right hand by instinct. Blinded by anger I pitched the fireball in the direction of the bedroom, but just as suddenly, there was a wall of water that formed and intercepted the fireball _(Later I apologized and Emma said no worries...the water trick she developed as a defense mechanism anytime she and Regina had one of their lively discussions on world affairs)_. Ruby almost flew out of the room yelling what the hell was going on, and I let her have it. She was going through _our_ stuff. I didn't care, it was _OUR_ stuff she was going through and no one had the right...

Ruby asked for a moment alone with me, and Emma excused herself into the bathroom. Then, Ruby knelt in front of me. She looked in my eyes as she spoke. She told me that she was looking for clothing that had her most recent scent. That would help her find Polly if she is anywhere in Storybrooke. I, of course, asked, what if she was _no_t in Storybrooke. Ruby replied that Emma and maybe Regina could take care of that since they could leave the town limits without forgetting.

Without warning Tink stepped in, along with Emma and said that since she was not caught in the curse...and she said that she could do some air support. I asked could she use the help of my monkeys and Tink nodded. I mentioned that I can also help...I could get my broom out of cold storage. Emma said don't worry...and that she had already called Regina and Snow and they'd be on the way.

Considering all that was said, Ruby mentioned something about the Storybrooke Air Force. I smiled for the first time in hours.

Then Ruby looked back in my eyes. She told me that she knew I loved Polly That I loved her as much as Ruby did. She pledged to me that she help to bring her back to us.

To _us_. That sounded just as strange and the action the Ruby undertook next. She raised her head slightly and kissed my forehead. I did the same in return.

And for some reason, I felt less alone than I ever did.

* * *

**Polly's POV**

I felt the bumps in the road as the car went on. I was blindfolded. I had a burlap bag over my head. And right now I don't know anything.

All I know is that I was walking down Main, then I was grabbed, blindfolded, bagged, put in a car.

They said nothing. I screamed, yelled, kicked. They said nothing. They tied me up, put a needle in my arm, I passed out.

I've been awake for a bit. I prayed to God to save me from this. Tio help me. Maybe to get a message to Zelena or Ruby or anyone.

Zelena. Ruby. Storybrooke. That town. The people. The two people I loved more than anything. God sent me there , I thought, because it was my salvation. Now...I don't know what was happening. And I was scared. The last time I was this afriad was when I was drowning and Ruby saved me. Now this car was moving, taking me further away from those I what they are going to do to me.

I broke the silence with a question: Where am I going.

I hear a female voice answer, One I knew well: "Home."

I knew her...she was one of our protesters. A sister in the church.

Home. My father. Meeting him _this _way.

It went silent. I started praying. And crying. Hoping for a miracle.

Dear God, I wish Zelena was here. or Ruby. Or anyone.

Save me.

**TBC**

* * *

_So you know, this is AU. very much so. And again, __**COMMENTS **__are lifesblood to me._


End file.
